


The Day After The Anniversary (Jeonghan x reader ONESHOT AU)

by piercetheburito



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercetheburito/pseuds/piercetheburito
Summary: You missed Jeonghan so much, you just wanted to be with him again. Finally your anniversary arrives, it was definitely a special day for you two, but as the day ends you heard nothing from your beloved."Did he forget?"
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Day After The Anniversary (Jeonghan x reader ONESHOT AU)

Your boyfriend, _Yoon Jeonghan_ , is the youngest CEO in Korea. He spends most of his time in the office trying to learn everything he needs to know about running their company. Today was your anniversary. However, you didn't hear anything from him today...

You felt uneasy because this was a definitely first. No matter how busy he was, he would go out of his office just to call you.

_**12:04** _

Your anniversary has officially ended.

You have been crying for a while and you checked the time again it was already 1: 15 am _'Thank God there's no classes tomorrow or else I'll look like a zombie'_ you told yourself

You tried your best to stop the tears, but you couldn’t. You really missed him and you felt a bit disappointed.

He's been away for months already but you always had video calls with him every night before you go to sleep, but your conversations through that little screen was never enough.

You really want to see him now, to hug him, to hold his hands, to tell him directly that you love him.

A few more minutes passed you decided to sleep but as soon as you closed your eyes you heard a loud honking that sounded really familiar to you.

Like adrenaline rush, all your exhaustion vanished, you ran fast just to see if your hunch was right

You took a deep breath, slowly opening the door where you saw a silhouette of man. He was taller than you. It was dark, you couldn’t see his face but you were sure who he was.

"Jeo-Jeonghan?" you stuttered

He calls your name and immediately pulls you into a tight embrace. "I miss you" he says then rests his chin on your shoulder. You didn’t want this moment to end but there was something you wanted to tell him. Pulling away from his embrace, you finally saw his face.

But instead of telling him how happy you were to have be with him again, just the thought of him being close made you cry again.

Seeing you cry, he grabs your hand and brings you into his car. After making sure you sat down comfortably he went to the driver’s seat and started driving.

It was silent, none of you guys we're talking. You decided to break the ice by asking him why he didn't call you yesterday.

"Jeo-jeonghannie wh-"

"Shh. You need to rest first"

"Rest?"

"You look like a panda” he said then he lets out a small chuckle

Immediately you checked how you looked like at the car’s mirror. Your eyes were red and you looked like you had big black circles surrounding your eyes.

"Dont worry, you're definitely a cute panda" he says as soon as he saw the worried look on your face

"It's not funny Jeonghan." You said trying to sound mad Instead of fear, he found it cute and he laughed then patted your head and said "rest...please"

His hands slides down to your cheeks then he gently caresses it.

"You'll rest okay?" You let out a small hmm as a response, then he focuses his eyes back on the road.

Finding a comfortable spot in your seat, you closed your eyes then slowly you were drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Y/N...Y/N... Wake up" As soon as you opened your eyes everything was different from where you guys were earlier

The buildings and the city lights were replaced by trees, lanterns and the majestic calm sea.

He leads you out the car and guiding you to the “best spot” according to him.

Using his bare hands he tries to dust off the flat part of the rock so you'll get to sit properly. He sits down to but in front of you.

"Happy Anniversary" he said.

"I know I'm late. There was a lot of shit that happened today and I really didn't expect it to be that long" his eyes were focused on the ground as if he couldn’t look at you straight in the eye. He was always the confident one but whenever he feels like he failed at something, all his confidence just disappears

"I know you're mad and disappointed in me right now... But I just want you to know... I love you" he said but now he was looking at you, with sincerity.

"I would never hate you just because you forgot about our anniversary, I was just sad... I missed you so much. Maybe it's because I love you so much too Haha" you said trying to bring up the mood, and it was a success. Jeonghan was smiling again.

"by the way, why the beach?" The thought suddenly came in to your mind

"You forgot? You said before that you wanted to watch waves together while eating random foods." He said

And just like that you remember it all, you remember how you acted cute just so he'll say yes to the beach date but it didn't work because he had management lessons that day.

But after months of waiting here's the beach date you've always wanted. A wide smile appeared on your face because of this.

"Are you happy?" He asks "Yes. Thank you Jeonghannie"

"Im glad" he says then fixed his view to the blue sea. "This is relaxing" he said as after he stretched his arms a bit.

And that's when you realized that he was wearing his suit. You looked at him, then at the sea. "What a view" unconsciously you said.

"Did you say anything?" He asks

"Nothing" you said trying to cover up your cheesy line

"Okay fine~" he said teasing you.

You really couldn't fight back when it’s him teasing. "Don't worry , I know you're happy right now to have such a handsome perfect boyfriend" he said while fixing his suit and posing like one of those models on magazine covers

After trying 3 more poses he burst out laughing, he's laugh was contagious that you found yourself laughing with him.

 _‘Moments like this is what I always dream of. When I spend time with the guy I truly love. When I see him happy with me.’_

"...I love you Jeonghan" you said you didn't know why you said it but it felt like you had too. Because of what you said he stopped laughing, he then focuses his eyes on you. Seriousness was on his face again.

He stood up standing on top of the rock below you that made your eye level meet. He was looking at you, he's eyes were focus on yours and said “I love you”

Then he places his hand on your cheek, gently guiding you closer to him. You closed your eyes as a go signal to him. His soft lips are now touching yours, every kiss you made showed how bad you missed him and his kisses.

Gently he pulls away giving you time to catch your breath then he grab your hands.

"I will always love you Y/N"

"I will always love you too Jeonghan"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @/toobrokeforSVT


End file.
